Hello Hyrule
by Lil boy named Link
Summary: 5 kids get sucked into a Zelda game, nuff said. R+R you freakin people.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I also probably don't own anything else that looks like something of yours.  
  
Holy crap! A new story that I'm sure you accidentally stumbled on. But now THERE IS NO ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA! Dub-ub-ub. Not so fast I see you going towards that back button. (grabs the mouse away.) Now you must read this story that has the same plot as so many others. Mwahaha!  
  
4 friends are sitting around waiting for the 5th to get the Nintendo 64 plugged in. But he isn't paying good attention and plugs it in wrong.  
  
Harry: O.K. guys, it's all ready! Kim: Well that took long enough. Harry: Shaddap you! Sam: Well are we going to play or what!? Harry: Not we, me, I'm going to play Zelda and you're going too help.  
  
Krysten: Well, lets go; I'm not going to live forever!  
  
Harry: Hold your horses you impatient monkey!  
  
Harry reaches over and turns on the N64 when suddenly there was a blinding flash and then a portal appeared.  
  
Harry: WWWOOOWWW!!!  
  
Sam: What the heck is that thing.  
  
Kim: I don't know, but you're going to find out.  
  
Mike: Hey, what are we doing?  
  
Kim: Getting pushed down a portal, come on, everybody's doing it!  
  
Mike: What (gets pushed down the portal) Kim tosses Sam and Mike and the others into the portal. Before she leaves, she writes a note saying, Dear Harry's Parents, We were playing Zelda and a portal like thingy appeared. So if you need us we will be in the video game. Please call our parents that we are trapped in the Zelda game. Back whenever! Love, Kim Hyrule Kim: Where in the name of all things cheesy are we?!  
  
Harry: Hello, can't you see the bold print that says HYRULE?  
  
Kim: Ohhhhhhhhhh.  
  
All of them see a figure who looks like a blade of grass coming towards them.  
  
Sam: What is that thing?  
  
Thing (otherwise known as Link): Hi, my name is-  
  
Harry: (Raises hand excitedly) ME ME, I KNOW!!! You are link and this is the fairy named Navi to whom I wish nothing but ill.  
  
Link: How do you know me?  
  
Harry: I'm psycho- uhm I mean physic! Where are we anyway?  
  
Link: If your physic than you should Know shouldn't you  
  
Harry: SILENCE YOU!!! So were are we!?  
  
Link: were in Kokiri Forest and I'm on my way to break Mido's face for not letting me see the annoying talking tree, want to come?  
  
Sam: Here's one better, let's go on your entire quest with you!  
  
Link: Yeah that would be great.  
  
Navi: But-  
  
Link: (swats at Navi) Shut up Navi!  
  
Krysten: But before we go kill Mido you should know that I an the one who is the closest to being sane and that's not saying much, I have my moments, so if you don't mind insanity.  
  
Kim: Yeah my little gingerbread man, we are all insane and if you aren't careful you will become insane also MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Link: Whatever that's just a chance I have to take! 


	2. A lot of kokiri related things

Chapter 2 of the nightmare I've invented Mwahahahaha! Well now you have to read it (reader: Awwwww!) Shaddap you! Nobody forced you to click there it's your fault. R&R please! By the way, I know this looks like L- Gurl's story but this is a weird dream I had so I didn't copy it.)  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Zelda! Oh and look a pig is flying by, and there's a purple goldfish playing the clarinet!!  
  
Continuing on to kill Mido.  
  
Mido: You can't pass without a sword and a shield Mr. No Fairy!  
  
Navi: Hey, what do you call me, I ain't a dandelion!  
  
Mido: So, you have a fairy now. What you think your all cool now. where did you get that branch. what are you doing with that. hey watch were your swinging that! AHHH!!  
  
Link: ( Makes contact) Well that was easier than I thought.  
  
Kim: Yeah but maybe we should get weapons anyway.  
  
Link: K, let me lead!  
  
Wander around for a couple of hours.  
  
Harry: MY GOD LINK!! Do you not live here or are you just being blonde?!  
  
Link: Well I am blonde aren't I!?  
  
Krysten: MUSTARD!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Krysten: What, I haven't said anything for a while!! Mike: O.K. then. I guess I'll lead!  
  
At the big rolling rock area thingy  
  
Navi: watch out for the-  
  
Link: Shut up Navi, I think that I can at least walk by myself!  
  
Harry: Yeah what could go wrong?!  
  
Navi: But what about the -  
  
Link and Harry get run over by the big boulder.  
  
Navi: rock.  
  
Harry: .Ow!  
  
Link: I'll kill you, you stupid rock!  
  
Link runs after it and gets run over again.  
  
Link: I'll kill, Oh forget it.  
  
After a few more times of getting run over.  
  
Mike: Dammit you stupid rock, prepare for a horrible flaming death at the gates of hell!!( throws a bomb at the rock)  
  
Link: .Okaaaay, well on to the sword!  
  
They all get to the treasure chest without further mishap.  
  
Link: Hey, there are 6 chests!  
  
Kim: Good for you, wanna cookie?!  
  
Link: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!  
  
Kim: WANNA STEP OUTSIDE!!  
  
Link: O.K. LETS GO!!  
  
Kim: ON MY WAY!!  
  
Everyone else opens their chest.  
  
Link: (walks back in nursing a black eye) not a word!  
  
Kim: (Walks back in whistling) Well that was fun!  
  
Mike: Everyone stand back, I've got red potion!  
  
(Link drinks it and the wound goes away)  
  
Harry: I'm so glad your alive you little pickle!  
  
Link: Right. so everyone has a sword now right?  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!!  
  
Harry: Then on to the talking tree!  
  
Krysten: I can't believe that it's so hard for kids to get a word with a tree these days!  
  
Everyone else: O.o  
  
Well that's the end of another chapter! Link: Finally.  
  
For those of you that don't know, Link is my new muse(everyone else has one, why can't I?)  
  
Link: You'd better review or you will fall victim to the wrath of one thousand angry balloon people!!!  
  
O.o . OKAY.See all of you unfortunate souls later! 


	3. In the Freakin' Deku Tree's Belly!

Bonjour! Bon Lundi! Oh je regrette I've got a big French test tomorrow! Chappy 3 be afraid, be VERY afraid!  
  
Disclaimer: Me isn't owning Zelda! DUH!!!  
  
At the real annoying talkin' tree.  
  
Harry: ( Singing) He sees you when your sleeping. He knows when your awake!  
  
Link: How DOES he know all that stuff!?  
  
Harry: HE'S A STALKER!!! (Singing) Here comes Stalker Claus! Here comes STALKER CLAUSSSSSSS!!!  
  
GDT: There's a.  
  
Kim: SHADDAP!!  
  
GDT: Eep!  
  
Krysten: Open thou mouth or face my FIREY WRATH!!  
  
GDT: AAAA! (opens mouth)  
  
Sam: Damn!! Nice breath!  
  
Mike: What is it with the exclaimation points!  
  
Harry: Your doing it too.  
  
Mike: Oh yeah, carry on then!  
  
Harry: Onward into the skanky bowels of the annoying talking tree my group of half-eaten pumpkins!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o. Riiiiight.  
  
Kim: You know, we've been friends since I can remember and I still can't understand what this lil' monkey says.  
  
Harry: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I'M ON FFFIIIRRREEE!!  
  
Krysten: . Okaaaay!! Well lets get going shall we my little ketchup people?!  
  
Link: ME GONNA KILL DEMON PLANTS MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sam: ME GONNA KILL EVIL SCREAMING PENCLS!!!  
  
Navi: ME GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON"T QUIT THIS INSANITY!!  
  
Mike: Just learn how to be insane like us my little light bulb, Link is doing a fine job, isn't you Mr. Green man?  
  
Link: (singing) I'm a little TEAPOT short and stout! Here is my HANDLE here is my SPOUT!!!  
  
Saria: (runs in screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYIIIIEEEE!!! (stops quickly and walks away calmly)  
  
Kim: AAAHHH! SARIA LOST HER SANITY! IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE !!! MIKE, GO CHECK, IS IT RAINING CHEESE?!  
  
Link: Lets finish this freakin' tree!!  
  
Harry: (gets bitten by a deku baba) OOOOWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE! DAMN YOU VENGEFUL FLOWER MAN, YOU SHALL BURN IN HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
At the deku scrub's room.  
  
Deku scrub: I gonna kill you!  
  
Kysten: Destroy the EVIL NUT THROWER!!!  
  
Mike: We can't, we forgot our shields!!!  
  
Everyone:CRAP!!! *Anime fall*  
  
DS: (laughing like an idiot) HAHAHA IDIOTS!!!  
  
Navi takes the group outside to of GDT to get the shields.  
  
Kim: Navi back s'il vous plait!  
  
Navi: OUI OUI MISOUIR!!!  
  
Harry: WE"RE BAAAAAAAACK!!!  
  
Krysten: With your crappy shield.  
  
DS: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Spits a nut)  
  
Link: Ah, Screw this( throws shield on ground and wrestles deku scrub to ground)  
  
DS: Okay I give(unlocks door.)  
  
Sam: See ya!  
  
Everyone: (jump off the crumble rock and open chests) SLINGSHOTS!!!  
  
Mike: Uhm guys the rock is gone, how are we gonna get back?  
  
Krysten: Like this you silly lil' sock puppet (shoots ladder w/ new slingshot).  
  
Harry: AAH SSSPPPIIIDDDDEEERRRSSS!!!  
  
Kim: (shoots it w/ slingshot) There YA HAPPY NOW!!!  
  
GOMHA Gomha: Mwehehehehe. (drops baby.)  
  
Sam: (catches baby and hits gomha in head w/ it)  
  
Harry: Gomha's in a comma!!! (Hey, that rhymed) Lets start slashing!!!  
  
Everyone: (kills Gomha get hearts and jump on portal).  
  
Kim: (outside) That was BIG AND DUMB!!!  
  
Link: Hey!!  
  
Krysten: HEY IS FOR HORSES, MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Link: Yeah. Look what I found! (Holds up emrald)  
  
Navi: Lets go see Zelda. Maybe she knows what to do.  
  
Mike: Naw, that idea sucks, but why don't we go see Zelda, maybe she knows what to do!  
  
Sam: That's a great idea! Why can't you be that helpful Navi?  
  
Navi: CAUSE I HATE YOU ALL!!! Just kidding _^!!  
  
End OF Chappy YAY!!!  
  
Link: That was hell!  
  
I know, I made it that way! See ya later. 


	4. Hyrule Field! lots of Capital letters a...

Hi people who have come to read this crappy fic. Thank all of you for reading my story. If you like mine and haven't read  
  
L-Gurl's storys (mostly WiHS, the best story in the world, although if you like horror then try Cracked). I highly recommend them. If it wasn't for her, Misty Margera(sp?), or other great writers I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Anyway, chapter 4 is up now so if you like read it. And now, on with this little horror.  
  
Kim: So where do we go now you little light bulb?  
  
Navi: Methinks we should go to Hyrule castle. Link: How do we get there my esteemed fairy person? Navi: That way -. Mido: Hold it right there. Harry: Oh god! Be afraid, be VERY afraid! Mido: Why did you kill the Deku Tree you asshole?! Sam: Hey he swallowed us first- Krysten: (whispering) Shut up. Mike: We didn't kill it! Mido: Then who did? Kim: Well it wasn't us. Mido: Yeah. Kim: No. Mido: Yeah! Kim: No! Mido: YEAH! Kim: NO! (Punches Mido in the face) Ok, lets go!  
  
The Bridge  
  
Link: Why are you all stopping we've got to go-  
  
Krysten:( grabs Link by the back of the collar) Hold up there sock puppet.  
  
Saria: Hey Link' I've got something for you (holds out fairy ocarina). Link: Oh my goddesses. it's Beautiful, Saria! Saria: You're leaving now right? Link: .Yeah Saria: Well. bye. Link: (Backing away) B. bye.(runs away). Harry: Forgive him; he's a very nervous person. Saria: Don't worry, I know. Mike: Well, we better catch up with that girl- phobic lil' boy! Sam: ONWARD!!!  
  
Hyrule Field  
  
Krysten: Hey, what is that?!  
  
Navi: NO LINK!!! SHOOT IT NOW!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Kapora Gaeboura (major sp?): Hi Link, Blah blah blah blah BLAAAAH. Navi: (whisper) I toooollld you. K G: You got it? Everyone: zzzzz.Wha? Oh, sure whatever. K G: I don't believe you so I'm gonna start again! Harry: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I won't let you! (shoots kg w/ the slingshot) KG: FOOLISH HUMANS!!! I cannot be destroyed Mwahaha!!! Sam: (throws rock) HI-YA! KG falls.dead. KG: X_X Big mob of people (BMoP): You killed the evil owl of death, HUZZAH!! (party starts) Everyone: O.o Krysten: BACK OFF YOU MELONS!!! BmoP: Eep (run away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Sam: O.o . That . was. strange.  
  
Mike: Yes. yes it was.  
  
Harry: Does anyone else hear that music?  
  
Kim: Yeah. Link, were does that come from?  
  
Link: I've been wondering about that for a while! I don't know were it comes from but you get used to it.  
  
Wolf: HHHHHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLWWWWWW!  
  
Everyone: What the hell was that?  
  
Stalchild: (I can't believe I remembered that name!) Grrr!  
  
Sam: (kills it w/ ease) That was easy!  
  
Army of Stalchildren (AoS): (growl)  
  
Mike: OH MY GOD!  
  
AoS: (attacks)  
  
Link: (kills a couple) Is it just me or are they getting bigger?  
  
Everyone: (looks) Indeed it is! RRRUUUNNN!!!  
  
Link: (looks at army of giant stalchildren) It's huge, look it goes all the way to the horizon!  
  
Krysten: Hey look the sun is almast up.  
  
Cucco(sp?): COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!!!!!  
  
Aos: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, NNNNOOOO! (burst into flames)  
  
Harry: Hey look what I found! ^Holds up a mad cat^  
  
Kim: It looks mad.  
  
Harry: Well it don't like you!  
  
Sam: What prey tell does it like?  
  
Harry: Fred likes bologna,roller coasters, and staple guns!  
  
Krysten: As interesting as this conversation is, I think we should cross that drawbridge before evening.  
  
Navi: I agree!  
  
Mike: Well lets go!  
  
Market/Hyrule Castle  
  
Navi: HEY LISTEN!  
  
Link: What do you want?  
  
Navi: Who's that girl by the fountain?  
  
Mike: OOOOOHHHH, that's Mal-  
  
Krysten: Shut UP!  
  
Mike: I was just telling them about Mal-  
  
Krysten: I won't tell you again after this so be quiet or feel my wrath!  
  
Link: Hey, what's your name?  
  
Malon: I'm Malon. (Betcha didn't see that one coming) Are you heading to the castle?  
  
Harry: Yes, yes we are.  
  
Malon: Then can you find my dad Talon? He is a kind of fat man who is proably sleeping?  
  
#%#^$%#^%#E^&#^$%&*&%$&*#%$*&*&$&^()&%&^$%^)  
  
Well that's the end of whatever chapter we are on. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Link: R+R please! 


	5. Hey Zelda! On To Death Mountian!

I'm sssssslllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! I'm gonna try to get this chapter started. This just came to me so it probably sucks, but I needed something to do during my 10 hour trip to Arkansas.  
  
Disclaimer: Opposite day! I own Zelda, Tea drinks people and People really like all my stories! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Sure! Do you know where he was going?  
  
Malon: He was delivering milk to the castle.  
  
Sam: That's convenient, we have to meet Zelda.  
  
Malon: Here take this. *hands them egg* It will hatch into a really annoying cucco!  
  
Kim: Well, we'd better get going.  
  
Harry: *spinning around singing* I am spinning spinning spinning, I am spinning all around! I am spinning spinning spinning then I stop! *stops* WWWEEE TWIRLY-WIRLY ICE-CREAM CONES!!! Okay. I'M READY!  
  
(A/N: Ok now. L: It's turning in the song. I know!?  
  
Navi: Let's meet that princess.  
  
*HYRULE CASTLE* Krysten: Lookie at all the guards!  
  
Harry: *in Zelda's meadow* Come on all you fishbones what's takin ya so long!?  
  
Mike: How'd you get past the guards?  
  
Harry: Just run through! The guards don't care! I think that they are stooped!  
  
Hyrule Guard (HG): Come here and say that you lil' boy!  
  
Harry: BRING IT ON!  
  
HG and Harry get into a very exciting fight.  
  
Kim: Wow! This fight is very exciting. (A/N: I know I just said that.)  
  
Harry: WWWWEEEEEEEE!!! *Starts running w/ sword in the air* Feel my WRATH MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
HG: What's wrong with him?  
  
Mike: He's completely insane.  
  
HG: Woah! I'm outta here!  
  
*ZELDA'S MEADOW*  
Zelda tells Link and the others all of her info. Then a wind blows her turban thing off.  
  
Everyone but Zelda: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zelda: Stop laughing I got bubble gum in my hair! Daddy had to cut my hair!  
  
Sam: Then why don't you grow it back with magic?  
  
Zelda: Who told you I know magic!?  
  
Kim: No one told us, we just know.  
  
Zelda: How?  
  
Kim: .Uhm-  
  
Krysten: were psychic!  
  
Zelda: Oh okay then.  
  
Link: Well, we'd better go, se ya!  
  
Zelda: What do you mean? I'm coming with you!  
  
Sam: But you don't have a weapon!  
  
Zelda: Really? *pulls out a sword from a sheath that is nowhere* (A/N: I know the game isn't like this but my story is!)  
  
Mike: Con you use it?  
  
Zelda: I dunno let's see!  
  
Mike: Fine! Link do you have a red potion?  
  
Link: Why yes. yes I do!  
  
Zelda: Good let's go!  
  
Zelda and Mike duel and Zelda knocks mike's sword to the side and cuts his arm really bad on accident.  
  
Zelda: Oh I'M SORRY!!  
  
Mike: It's Ok. Link give me the potion.  
  
Link: Say please!  
  
Mike: Link give it to me!  
  
Link: Not until you say please!  
  
Mike: Link!  
  
Zelda" *uses magic to levitate potion and summon it to Mike* Here you go!  
  
Link: You stole that you stealer!  
  
Zelda: Shaddap ya retarded pile o' boomerangs!  
  
Sam: She'll fit in nicely! She's crazy to.\  
  
Harry: Crazy like a fox!  
  
Zelda: Okay then.  
  
Krysten: If you're coming with us you'd better get used to insanity.  
  
Zelda: It is done! Now I shall teach you my lullaby!! Repeat after me.  
  
Link: After me.  
  
Zelda: Shut up. Now repeat.   
  
Link:*on fairy ocarina*   
  
Harry: *On ocarina* (A/N: Yeah I have one! L: Coo!)   
  
Everyone else plays on various instruments.  
  
Voice box: You've learned Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Link: Get used to it. It does that even when you pick something up. "You got the spoon! Use it to eat food! Set it to you right or left hand!  
  
Zelda: Yep, that's how it works.  
  
Sam: Hey, you look a lot better with hair. Why did you wear that turban thing?  
  
Zelda: That's what all princesses wear before they turn 15.  
  
Sam: Why?  
  
Zelda: Cause.  
  
Sam: Cause why?  
  
Zelda: BACAUSE  
  
Sam: CAUSE WHY?  
  
Zelda: Tis meant to be so.  
  
Kim: .Okey, so where do we go now.  
  
Krysten: Les' go se the rock people Goron things!  
  
Mike: Onward to Death-  
  
Harry: NNNOOOOO! I don't wanna DDDIIIEEE!!!  
  
Zelda: SHADDAP YOU!! He means death mountain moron. I go there every so often. I'm a royal family messenger. I love being helpful and traveling.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Sorry for the long wait but I lost motivation for a little while. Don't expect many updates either. I'm trying to help out with something on a different site. If you're interested and have good computer skills or are just good with making up stories then go to Game FAQs. The project is on the Zelda WW board. Don't go if you haven't beaten WW yet don't go, but if you have then look for the "War in a Zelda Game" topic.  
  
Wow that was a long paragraph. Anyways see ya and congratulations to Misty Mergera for beating FF.N and getting WTZCDWTFT posted again! 


End file.
